


Hero

by Longboard_Chris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Case Fic, Danger, Established Relationship, Gunplay, Hostage Situation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longboard_Chris/pseuds/Longboard_Chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is held hostage during a bank heist gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> "In the final seconds  
> who's gonna save you?"  
> Simple Minds - "Alive and Kicking"  
> \-------  
> Don't own Steve and Danny. Wish I did.  
> Just a bit of fun.

"Keep your heads down and your hands where I can see 'em," the gunman shouted, "and no one gets hurt!" He punctuated his statement with automatic gunfire over his head, its echo ricocheting off polished walls almost as dangerously as any bullet could.

 _Fuck me_ , Danny thought, as he tried to find a way to blame this on Steve 'the trouble magnet' McGarrett. Unfortunately, Danny and the rest of the hostages were splayed face down on the chilly, bank floor, (bad day to wear cutoffs and sandals, but at least he wasn't dressed like a cop and carrying) while Steve was outside, no doubt drumming on the steering wheel of his truck. Waiting impatiently.

\-----

"Why didn't you sign up at a normal bank, with a normal ATM out front?" Steve had asked, just before the entire ordeal began.

"Because, this is Hawaii, Steven. And there's nothing _normal_ about this place, now, is there? Like, the fact that no national bank chains have any branches in all of Hawaii. So, when I drove by First Pacific Savings of Honolulu, I immediately liked it because it reminded me of banks back in Manhattan or Jersey. Something solid and sturdy with marble and columns. Not a grass shack with Kamekona's brother inside handing out seashells as currency."

Steve rolled his eyes at the last bit. "Danny..."

"Do not interrupt, Steven. You asked; I'm explaining. As I was saying, I liked the fact they didn't destroy the facade of the building or ruin the atrium with an ATM. That unspoiled charm helped me decide on this place. So, I have no problem going inside and standing in line to withdraw funds. And since you surprised me with this surfing get-together with your old SEAL team buddies, I'm gonna need money for all the rounds I'm sure I'll be buying after we're finished. Because, of course, I'm _sure_ you've conveniently forgotten your wallet. _Again_." Steve only smirked. "It's a lucky coincidence we happened to be passing by on the way to the beach."

"Yeah, really lucky," Steve snorted.

"You're such a martyr, you know that? You, with your hard life." Danny leaned over and gave Steve a quick kiss. "We'll call you Saint Steven of...I don't know. The Coconut." He rapped a knuckle on the side of Steve's head. "The Bazooka. Armed Conflict. That's it! Saint Steven of Armed Conflict. What a perfect name for you..." Danny grinned, pleased with himself, and slid out of the truck, slamming the door behind him.

Just before he went into the bank, Danny turned and looked back at Steve with a mischievous smile. _I love you_ , he mouthed.

"Love you, too, Danno," Steve whispered.

\-----

From that point, everything had been a blur. The gunmen, the shots fired, the screaming and chaos. Someone tripped the silent alarm and had sealed the vault, along with the exits to the bank. So, for the past hour, while staring at the patterns in the stone floor, Danny rolled all possible outcomes around in his head. The one constant was that very soon, Super SEAL would come crashing in. Hopefully with backup. If Danny knew Steve, and he did, it was only a matter of time before he heard a bullhorned voice say...

"This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett of 5-0." Danny closed his eyes for a brief second and smiled; that wasn't his imagination talking. "The building is surrounded. Let the hostages go and this can end peacefully." Steve's words hadn't finished reverberating around Danny when a landline inside the bank rang.

"Answer it!" the ringleader shrieked at a bank employee. As the siege had worn on, the gunmen had become increasingly squirrelly. Danny stole occasional glances at their group and was able to gather that there were four of them (down to three when the alarm was sounded and one of their team was locked in the vault): young, wiry, native islanders, gang-affiliated (by their tattoos), and obviously, strung out. Their markings, age and access to this weaponry probably meant they decided to strike out on their own to get respect, their judgment clouded and reinforced by their addiction. 

"Is your name Kahale?" the frightened teller asked, her voice cracking, as she offered him the phone.

If it was possible, Kahale looked even more scared than the teller. "How do the cops know my name?" he shouted to one of his cohorts.

Danny knew. Chin or Kono hacked into the bank's security feed and used facial recognition software to ID this crew. But from video cameras alone, there was no way that anyone on the outside could see these guys were getting antsier and itchier the longer this continued. The gunmen had probably figured by this time in the day, they would be long gone, richer than kings and higher than kites. Not locked down and surrounded by HPD.

Kahale was screaming at whomever (most likely McGarrett) was on the other end of the phone, telling him exactly what he would do to each hostage if his gang wasn't safely allowed out of the bank and off of the island. Preferably with as much money as they could carry. He slammed the receiver down and relayed the conversation to his friends. Kahale was enraged at being told it would take some time to have a jet fueled and ready at a nearby airstrip. Though Danny feared for the worst, the other gunmen talked Kahale down. For now. All they could do at this point was wait. 

Minutes dragged on, forty-five or so, as Danny did his best not to look at his watch (he swore at points it was running backwards). Instead, he concentrated on his fellow hostages. If one was headed towards hysterical or barely keeping hold on their sanity, Danny tried to calm them. Wordlessly. Using facial gestures and slight movements. Doing everything in his power _not_ to get shot. 

One of the worst off was the woman closest to him. She was college-aged and very pretty, her eyes red and swollen from crying. And, she couldn't stop shaking from her sobs. Danny sensed she wasn't far from a total freak-out. He glanced around to make sure none of the gunmen were within earshot or watching them. "What's your name?" he whispered, breaking his self-imposed 'no talking' rule.

"Hoku."

"Hoku. I like that. That's very pretty. My name's Danny." 

"Hi."

Danny smiled, his voice gentle. "I need you to help me out. I know it's not easy, but you have to relax. These guys are on edge to start with. The more noise you make, the more attention you're gonna get." Danny paused. "Unwanted attention." Hoku nodded. "So, take a deep breath and focus on someone you love or someplace special you love to go to. OK? We'll be out of here in no time."

"Is that what you're doing?"

Danny bit his lip; this was no time for him to lose it, as well. "Yeah," he answered.

"Aren't you scared?" 

"I sure am."

"You don't show it. Are you military?"

Danny chuckled softly, knowing McGarrett's reaction to hearing that. "With this hair? I don't think so." 

"Then, what? A cop?" Hoku asked.

"Who's a cop?" Kahale barked as he spun around and came at them, the muzzle of his rifle aimed at Hoku.

 _C'mon, Steve_ , Danny thought. _Right about now would be ideal._

"I was just telling him my dad is a police officer," Hoku lied, her eyes wide with fear. "And, that I'm sure we'll be rescued soon."

"You aren't going anywhere!" Kahale knelt and grabbed Hoku by her long, dark hair; her resulting scream was most likely heard on the mainland.

"Let her go!" Danny yelled. "It's me! I'm the cop."

"Motherfucker!" Kahale screamed and fired off a few rounds over his head for emphasis. "Have you been feeding them information about us?"

_Great. Paranoid and ready for the apocalypse. Can my day get any better?_

Kahale yanked Danny up and gestured at the teller with his weapon. "Get those fuckers from 5-0 back on the phone! Tell 'em: if we don't get safe passage out of here, now," he shook Danny, "this one dies."

Danny started praying for a miracle, as something black and cylindrical caught his eye. It fell from the ceiling and bounced off the marble floor with a metallic _clink_. On reflex alone, he hit the deck. Danny flattened himself next to Hoku, drew her closer and said, "Close your eyes and cover your ears," as two dozen brothers and cousins of the first flashbang drizzled down around them.

Again, chaos reigned. And despite what he had just stated, Danny peeked. Seven black-clad figures, wearing gas-masks and with guns drawn, zipped through the rising billows of smoke on lines that uncoiled like licorice. Wild, automatic gunfire and a few perfectly aimed shots later, Danny felt a firm and familiar hand on his neck, checking for a pulse. 

"Danno," Steve rasped through his breathing apparatus.

Danny rolled himself over and looked up. "About time, Lord Vader," he smirked, a twinkle in his eye. Even through the remaining haze and obscured by rubber and plastic, Danny could tell Steve was smiling back.

Steve helped Danny to his feet, and Danny had the honor of peeling off the mask. Steve's hair was matted down and his face, sweaty. And covered with camouflage paint. "Really, Steven? For a hostage rescue in a bank?" He pulled Steve down to his level, wrapped his arms behind Steve's neck and kissed him hard.

When they broke apart, Steve looked incredibly relieved. "I'm guessing, you're OK?" he asked, with a chuckle, as he wiped some smears of paint off of Danny's nose. 

Danny nodded affirmatively. 

"Good." Steve happened to glance down, in the general direction of Danny's groin, and broke into his best, shit-eating grin.

"What?" Danny asked, a tone creeping into his voice.

Steve's eyes never left Danny's crotch. Danny inspected himself and saw his loose-fitting, thigh-length, cut-off shorts, usually low-slung on his chiseled hips, had ridden up during his alternately horizontal and vertical morning. And now, they were very snug. In all the best places. 

"Um..." Steve leaned in close, finally whispering, "It looks like you're smuggling ferrets."

Danny burst out laughing, releasing all of the tension he'd had pent up. He corrected his attire and gave Steve another kiss. "You, my friend, have a one-track mind. And I love ya for it. Get me outta here, please."

"Soon. I promise." Steve clapped Danny on the shoulder and turned away, bellowing for someone named Brody. 

With nothing else to do but wait, Danny had a moment to survey the carnage. HPD, EMT's, hostages and a group of men dressed like Steve. All buzzing around like a crazed hive. Along with three dead punks, one of them Kahale, and a fourth being frogmarched out of the vault. 

And lying still at his feet, head covered...

"Hoku." Danny dropped to his knees and yelled for the EMT's.

Hoku opened one eye, tentatively. "Is it over?"

"Yep. All done. Are you hurt?"

Hoku shook her head.

"Well, don't move, anyway," Danny ordered. "Let these guys check you out. Just to be sure." He turned to the EMT's, one hauling over his kit while another helped Hoku sit up. "This is my friend, Hoku. You take good care of her, alright?" Danny winked at Hoku. "You're safe now." 

"Thank you," she said, extending her hand. Danny clasped it and bowed his head a bit.

"It was nothing." 

"No, you took a big risk for me. You stood up to the gunmen. You stood up for me. You're a hero."

Danny blushed a little and shook a mock-threatening finger at Hoku. "Behave for them."

Hoku nodded and smiled.

Danny rose and bumped into Steve, who, of course, was way too much into Danny's personal space. 

"Hero, huh?" Steve smirked.

"Yes, Steven. Even those of us who didn't swoop in like a son of Krypton," Danny turned his attention to a lanky redhead, identically dressed to, and standing behind, Steve, "or his sidekick, to hog all the glory at the last minute, can be considered heroes, too."

The man behind Steve snickered. "Jesus," he drawled, his southern twang as out of place on the islands as much as Danny's ties. "He _is_ a match for you."

"Shut up, Brody. Danny, this is Micah Brody. One of the best SEALs I ever served with."

Danny shook hands with Micah. "Really? Served how? Steve told me all about what he did during his time in," Danny made air quotes, " _the 'Stan_. What'd you do?"

Brody howled. "McGarrett warned us about you."

"Us?"

"Danny, all of these guys were part of my old SEAL team. They high-tailed it over here when this started."

"Well, then, Brody, I guess I should be thanking you," Danny offered. "I'm sorry we ruined your day off."

"No worries. Besides, I think this is more necessary than wasting time, lying around in the sun. And don't tell anyone. But what I did in _the 'Stan_ ," Brody made his own air quotes, before leaning in close to Danny. "It's classified."

Steve tried, badly, to stifle a giggle.

"Do _not_ , Steven." Danny pointed an accusatory finger. "It doesn't become you."

Steve put up his hands in surrender to Danny, then hauled Brody in for a bro-hug. "Maybe we can reschedule for tomorrow. If not surf, then definitely drinks and dinner, on me. For a job well done." 

"Affirmative, Commander. I'll tell the team," Brody answered and threw Danny a fist-bump as a goodbye.

"Dear God," Danny said, not at all quietly, as they walked away. "You've been cloned."

"Well, one of me is all you get, partner. To wait on you hand and foot after your ordeal."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't buy that for a minute. You just wanna get in my good graces, hero," Danny stopped, dead in his tracks, and locked eyes with Steve, "so you can play with the ferrets."

Steve roared, pulling Danny in sideways and kissing his forehead, as they headed out the door and into the oncoming hugs from Chin and Kono.


End file.
